Silicone compositions or silicone oils which are based on organopolysiloxanes are known and used for a wide variety of applications. They are employed, for example, as greases and lubricants, hydraulic oils, joint sealants, impression compositions, paper release agents and many other uses. See, for example, W. Noll, "Chemie and Technologie der Silicone" (Chemistry and Technology of Silicones), Verlag Chemie, Weinheim 1968.
Apart from the reactants, a very wide variety of components such as fillers, additives, dyes etc., can be incorporated into the silicones, depending on the desired properties of the final products. Colored silicone articles can be prepared by, for example, using so-called color batches of silicone oils and organic and inorganic colored pigments. These colored pigments are finely distributed in silicone compositions, for example by means of dissolvers and/or a roll mill. A substantial disadvantage of these colorpastes lies in the tendency toward sedimentation of the colored pigments in, e.g., oils, the distribution in the silicone compositions which is often poor, and the non-transparency of the final products prepared in this manner. These problems would not occur in dyestuffs which are soluble in silicones, but such dyestuffs are practically unknown.